Ohje:Wikin aloitus ohje
Tervetoloa Wikiaan! ---- Me tiedämme, että kuinka wikiejä perustetaan ja haluamme auttaa sinua.Tässä on ohje perustamista varten. 1. Lisää logo ja favicon Logo Logo antaa identiteetin sinun wikillesi.Sinä voit tehdä wikillesi kaksi logoa: Yksi monaco-teemalle(teema,jonka käyttäjätät näkevät),muu vanhempi kuori (mieluiten Monobook:iin) Muokka itsellesi logo näillä ohjelmilla:Paintbrush, Paint Shop Pro, GIMP, Fireworks, Photoshop, etc. * Logo saa korkeintaa 135 pixeliä leveä ja 155pixeliä korkea.Sen jäleen tallenna se wikiisi nimellä wiki.png. Nämä wikit voivat inspiroida sinuaIsot wikit.Kun tahdot, voit pytää apua logon luonissa.Tällä on Central Forum ja tällä Logon tilaus wiki,kun tahdot tilata valmiin wikin logon -- Olemme iloisia, kun saamme auttaa. Tallenna logosi wiikiisi painamalla " " linkkiä ja laita kohtaan "kohde nimi" nimeksi wiki.png ja paina tallenna. Lisätietoa Ohje:logo englanniksi. Favicon Favicon kuvan pitää olla 16 px:ilä leveä ja 16 px:ilä korkea.Tällä työkalu Favicon kuvan tekemiseen. Kun olet luonut favicon:in tallenna se wikiisi nimellä "favicon.ico". 2. Kehitä etusivuasi Ensiaskeleet. Sinun etusivusi on ensimmäinen sivu, jonka vierailijat näkevät.Joten kannatta tehdä siitä selkeä. Mitä kannattaa muista kun luo ja muokkaa etusivua * Kirjoita pieni tietoisku wikistäsi (eli kerro mikä wikisi idea on). * Linkki luokkaan jossa kaikki artikkelit ovat. * Laita etusivullesi "miten vot autta" latikko, johon laitat miten wikiäsi voi kehittä (esim.Mitkä artikkelit kaipaavat hiomista,toivottuja artikkeleita yms.). Täällä on suosittuja wikijä: Muppet Wiki, BioShock Wiki, Lost Wikia. 3.Lisää sisältöä! Kaikkein tärkein asia on se, että itse laaennat wikiäsi.Me kutsumme tätä "tiedon kylvämiseksi". Tämä antaa ihmisille käsityksen siitä, mistä wikissäsi on kyse ja antaa vähän esimakua wikistäsi.Se myös helpotta muiden käyttäjien työtä ja antaa vähän mistä alkaa.'Muista:'Artikkeliesi ei tarvitse olla kovin pitkiä (muutama lause rittää) eikä myskään virhettöniä (Wikien ideahan on laajentaa ja parantaa tietoa).Ensi artikeliesi ei tarvitse myskään olla virhetömiä, muut käyttäjät voivat auttaa laajentamaan ja parantamaan wikiäsi! Voit joutua krjoittamaan kymmeniä tai jopa satoja artikkeleita ennen kuin wikisi huomataan,mutta älä lannistu! Mitä enemmän sisältöä lisäät wikiisi, sen paremmin wikisi huomataan (esim. hakukonieden avulla).Sitä nopeammin kun ihmiset huomaavat wikisi tärkeyden, sitä oma pieni yhteisö alkaa kasvaa. Eli onnea matkaan! 4. Tee käyttäjäsivu itsellesi Sinun käyttäjäsivusi on mahdollisuus kertoa muille ihmisille itsestäsi ja toiminnasatasi wikissä.Voit tehdä käyttäjäsivusi itsesi mieleiseksi (voit lisätä sinne linkin kuvaan, joka esittä sinua tai jotakuta muuta.Voit lisätä sinne kotisivusi linkin ja paljon muuta. Siitä löytyy lisää tietoa kyttäjäsivun ohjeista.) Me kehoitamme sinua ruksimaan asetuksista kohda "Salli sähköpostin lähetys osoitteeseen", niiin että muut käyttäjät voivat ottaa sinuun yhteyttä ja vaikkapa pyytää apua siunlta.Tällä on lisätietoa Shköpostin asetuksista.Keskustelusivu on toinen vaihto ehto avunpyyntöön, mutta se ei ole niin henkilökohtainen kun sähköpositisi.Sähköposti ei paljastu, kun joku otta sinuun yhteyttä. Keskustelusivusta lisää Tällä Voit halutessasi laittaa ruksi asetuksissa kohtaan "Lähetä sähköpostiviesti tarkkailtujen sivujen muutoksista" ,jolloin joka kerta kun ohje:tarkailulistallasi oleva sivu muuttuu lähetetään sitä sinulle viesti sähköpostiin.Siittäkinlöytyy lisätietoa sähköpostin asetuksista joista laiton linkin vähän ylemmäs. 5. Invite people Once you have completed steps 1 and 2 and are well into step 3, you are ready to open your wiki up for business. Invite your friends. Reach out to communities you already belong to, or related wikis on Wikia. Special interest forums are also a great place to find people passionate and willing to contribute. Be careful not to spam, though! Think of the types of messages you would like to read and the types of messages you delete. Keep an eye on , and when you see someone new edit the wiki, add a nice welcome message to their Talk page as soon as you can! Wikis work when there is a community of people editing; try to keep in contact with the other people who show up to edit, as it will encourage them to stick around. If you have many newcomers you can use a template to welcome them. We've provided a nice basic one at to get you started, but we encourage you to customize the text and links, and change the picture to one that is important (or funny!) to your community. Friendliness and humor can go a long way in making new visitors feel welcome. Don't be scared to ask for help The Wikia staff are here to help you succeed with this wiki. If you have problems at any time, are not sure how to make the changes you want to your wiki, or want help customizing your site, then please ask us. You can email using the form at , or log into the Wikia IRC channel at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia). More advice If you are hungry for more, well - we have more! Building a wiki is an art, not a science, and lots of people have advice about the best ways to go about it. Don't be overwhelmed or discouraged. Remember this is supposed to be fun! * More * * Will Wikis Work? - the first in a set of essays by experienced Founders. * Main Help Site Luokka:Ohje